


Unwanted Guest

by DanielOfGayfair



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, daniel pukes, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielOfGayfair/pseuds/DanielOfGayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wakes up in the middle of the night with a nasty stomach bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Guest

**Author's Note:**

> short and to the point. what more can i say? daniel doesn't seem too fond of puking (but that could change later...)

Nights like these are when Daniel is painfully reminded of his loneliness. 

Nights when he wakes up screaming, sweating up a storm and hyperventilating—nightmares such as his are not forgiving. 

He thought to himself, am I just fabricating this solitude or am I genuinely fated to be alone? But then he recalled that he was in a ginormous castle with nothing but crude servants and an old, cryptic baron and he understood yes, he is truly alone. There was no dodging that fact. 

He stood up, getting faintly lightheaded while doing so, and buttoned up his now drenched with sweat nightshirt. He held an unsteady gait as he made his way to the bathroom. It was on his way that an abrupt feeling of nausea came over him. 

And it was so sudden, so unexpected that it caused him to stop in his tracks and take a few moments to gather the situation at hand. It wasn’t a nausea that you know would subside after rest and hydration, it was an intense push and pull in the innerworkings of his stomach. “Ngh...” He groaned and clenched at his stomach. The young man was now in an intense amount of pain. 

No use contemplating on where it had come from—perhaps the dream, perhaps his awful eating habits—he needed to move. Now. It was an extreme struggle to get his limbs to move in any direction and the more he walked the more he felt as if he was going to vomit any second. His vision was blurring and his entire body was in a deep tingling sensation. 

“Good God, what is this?!” He gasped as his knees slammed to the floor. His stomach was in so much distress than he gripped his stomach tight, clenching his fists. “A-Alexander, help…” he breathed out, his body in too much pain to mutter nearly enough strength to yell. It was too late- on a whim, he clasped one of his hands to his mouth as vomit bursted out with so much velocity as if it had been pent up for hours. The thick dark-green-brown-chunked liquid seeped through his fingers and splashed onto the floor, his nightshirt now covered in puke. He made no attempt to quiet his wretches—his cries could be heard loudly echoing throughout the room, and no doubt the entire Black Hall itself. 

His heaving continued and for a moment he thought he couldn’t breathe. Tears were now streaming down his red face upon reflex and he gave up on trying to cover his mouth, having not enough support to keep him up otherwise. He let out a few small burps of vomit before he finally had some time go attempt and regain his composure. 

The entire vicinity in which he was around was covered in waves of his insides. He needed to clean it, needed to hide the evidence before Alexander arrives and will scold him for dirtying up the chamber and not asking for his aid, but there was absolutely no way he could so much as stand up, much less clean the floor. He groaned. 

He curled up in a ball and clenched his fists into his now tangled brown locks before deciding he needed to get up, or go to the bathroom at the very least less he make another mess on the floor. I can do this, he thought. I didn’t come all the way to this blasted castle only to expire from puking. 

Crawling to the bathroom, lighting a candle and leaning against the toilet took much more energy than expected. Consequently, his body too exhausted to do anything more than lay down, he fell asleep on the cold floor next to the toilet, disregarding the voice in the back of his head telling him to do something…  
\------  
“Daniel, what is the meaning of this?!” 

His body jolted up in a rush, having no recollection of where he was or how he got there. Then his eyes adjusted and before him stood Alexander, tall and intimidating, looking so angry that his presence practically punched him in the gut. “Care to explain, or should I call the servants and get you in a bath so I don’t have to stare at your unsightly appearance?” 

“I…” Daniel leaned into the toilet and barfed once again.


End file.
